


You Are My Sunshine

by Spatzi_Schatz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) works too hard, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatzi_Schatz/pseuds/Spatzi_Schatz
Summary: Keith’s sleep schedule gets all messed up because of space-time weirdness and wakes up from a nightmare. But Shiro is there to comfort him.





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy little gift to make a friend feel better 💕

There was always something that needed their attention. Even though the war was years behind them now, somehow, the universe never got over their need for the Paladins of Voltron, even if Voltron itself was gone. But in general, Shiro didn’t mind so much, especially now that they had developed a much healthier work-life balance that included things like holiday leave and not fearing for their lives on a daily basis. Shiro genuinely liked helping people, and he could think of nothing better than spending the rest of his life with his best friend and their space wolf, exploring the galaxy in a sentient ship the size of a small landmass. 

There were a few drawbacks however, like when less-scrupulous Coalition members used their power to take advantage of others or high-profile Blade missions took Keith away from the ATLAS, sometimes for weeks at a time. Or times like now where Keith bent his sleep schedule up-side-down to attend diplomatic meetings that could only be scheduled in the middle of their night cycle. 

“It’s fine, Shiro,” Keith had said. “It’s only a week. And I’m the only one on a radically different time table. It wouldn’t be fair to make them reschedule everything just for me.” 

Shiro had huffed and pouted, but then pulled Keith close and kissed his husband’s temple. “When did you become the responsible one?” 

Keith has flushed and stammered, still unable to take a compliment, and Shiro had kissed on him until the blush faded. 

But now, Shiro found himself spending his Saturday afternoon alone, distracting himself from the quiet of their quarters with the next week’s meal prep and other chores. Luckily, the previous night had been the last of the late night meetings, and none too soon. Shiro felt like he hadn’t seen more than a handful of minutes of his husband this week, and Keith had started to develop the purple shadows of poor sleep under his eyes. This morning, Keith had come into their quarters just as Shiro had been preparing to leave for the gym. He had mumbled something incoherent and let Shiro drop a kiss on his head, before collapsing into their bed. That had been several hours ago.

Next time, Shiro thought, they would just fly to where ever the meetings were being held. He wasn’t Admiral of the Terran Space Fleet and Captain of the most powerful vessel known to the Universe for the retirement plan. And he wasn’t above using it so that his husband got a decent night’s sleep. 

His first hint that something was wrong was a low whine from their bedroom. Shiro stopped what he was doing to listen, waiting to see if he would hear it again. Instead of a whine though, it was a rustling followed by a growl. Shiro had already started moving toward the bedroom when he heard Keith shout. 

Shiro burst into their bedroom to find Keith, tangled in the sheets and choking on air around heavy sobs. He looked up when Shiro came in, panic in his bright eyes that crumpled into a wounded noise. Shiro couldn’t cross the room fast enough, but the moment he was on the bed, he bundled Keith into his arms, pulling him tight to his chest and stroking his sweat-damp hair. 

“You’re okay... You’re safe. I’m here,” Shiro whispered. 

_I’m here, I’m here, I’ll always be here._

Keith whined again, sharp Galra nails digging into Shiro’s t-shirt as Keith pressed his nose into Shiro’s collar and tried to regain his breath, taking deep gulps of air. 

Slowly, so slowly, Keith’s breathing slowed to a normal rate, though it was still shallow, and Shiro could still feel the jack rabbit beating of his heart. Shiro pushed back the hair from Keith’s forehead, holding it out of the way as he brushed his thumb gently under Keith’s eyes. 

“I’ve got you,” he said softly. “What do you need?” 

Keith chewed his lip and flushed. “Hair dryer..?” he asked hopefully. As if Shiro would ever deny him anything. 

“You should drink some water too,” Shiro said. 

Keith nodded and burrowed back into Shiro’s shoulder as Shiro sent his floating arm off for a glass of water and the hair dryer. When his arm returned, Shiro had Keith sit up to drink as he rearranged the sheets and pillows around them. Satisfied by the little nest, and after Keith drank the whole glass of water, Shiro set the cup aside and settled Keith’s head in his lap, over the sheets but with down pillows tucked into his sides. Keith buried his face into one of the pillows and Shiro’s thigh as Shiro turned the hair dryer on to the lowest setting, using his floating hand to keep it at a good distance, not too hot, not too cool, as he aimed the warm air up and down Keith’s back. 

Inch by inch, Keith relaxed as Shiro continued his ministrations. Occasionally, Shiro let his flesh hand follow the path of the warm air moving along Keith’s back, or pet his hair, but mostly he just hummed an old lullaby his baachan used to sing to him during late nights when he couldn’t sleep. When Keith turned his head to rest his cheek on Shiro’s hip, Shiro let the warm air from the hair dryer move up along his neck and face too, and Keith sighed against Shiro’s leg, letting his eyes flutter shut.

Eventually, Keith lifted his head enough to rub his eyes and make a face at the snot-covered pillow case. Shiro laughed gently and leaned in to kiss Keith’s cheek, but Keith pushed his face away. 

“Don’t. I’m gross.” 

Shiro huffed, but stripped off his t-shirt and handed it to Keith, grinning at his offering. 

Keith made a face, but it broke with a wet laugh. “You’re gross.” 

“Yep,” Shiro agreed, leaning in to steal his cheek kiss after Keith wiped his eyes and face. 

He tossed the t-shirt away as Keith settled in Shiro’s lap again, grabbing another, less-snotty pillow to snuggle, humming happily as Shiro went back to directing the warm air of the hair dryer along his back, neck, and face. He opened one eye to look up at Shiro. 

“Keep singing?” he asked softly. 

“Of course, starshine.” Shiro went back to humming and then singing quietly, though he didn’t quite remember all the words. 

Keith found Shiro’s flesh hand and squeezed it gently. “I love you,” he murmured. 

Shiro squeezed back, leaning down to kiss the back of Keith’s hand tangled in his. “I love you too. Always.” 

Keith smiled up at him before snuggling into their little impromptu nest. Shiro kept up the stream of warm air until Keith’s breathing evened out again and even a few minutes after before turning it off and setting it aside. 

He settled in with his hand held hostage by his sleeping husband and a half-read novel from the night stand. This. This was the perfect way to spend a Saturday afternoon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tea_an_books).


End file.
